


Look Upon My Works And Despair ...

by bluebox_girl42



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Implied Character Death, Other, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42
Summary: Yeah I know in supposed to be working on my Travelling With Timelords series, but I've had this in my head all week. And we all need some Master angst.Also personal head cannon that the Master isn’t as attached to his Tardis as the Doctor. Mainly because he never seems to be able to keep the same one for a long time.What does the Master truly fear, deep down... He’s about to find out when a trip to an art gallery goes wrong and he and the reader find themselves on an abandoned space station.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Look Upon My Works And Despair ...

The Master’s lips turned upwards in a smug grin as he opened the Tardis door for you. “Amazing isn’t it?”  
“Hmm, not quite the word I’d use.” You replied as you stuck your head outside.  
“What do you mean?” The Master’s grin faltering as he heard your tone.  
“Look for yourself.” You teased.  
  
The Master leaned around you and you saw out of the corner of your eye his grin fade away. “This isn’t the Medusa Gallery…Where are all the artworks? The paintings and sculptures?” He muttered to himself as he stalked back over to the Tardis console.  
  
You stood in the doorway glancing back and forth between the Master at the console and the deserted space station in front of you. Then you heard the sound of the Master hitting the console. “It’s no wonder she didn't take you to where you wanted if you're going to keep doing that to her.” You called over your shoulder as you patted the door frame comfortingly. ” It's okay, some of us appreciate you.”  
  
The Master simply rolled his eyes in mock annoyance at your fondness for his ship. “She,” he intoned sarcastically, ”is nothing more than circuits and alloys and some very clever engineering. She is a machine, a means to an end, nothing more. Therefore, she has no feelings.” 

The Tardis lighting flickered for a moment. ”Oh, now you've done it.” you joked. Which earned you another eye roll, this time in exasperation. 

”It must have been that ion storm, it’s knocked out the navigation circuits. It’s going to take a few minutes to reboot.” The Master tapped at a screen.  
  
“Well in that case…” you stepped out of the Tardis, “might as well look around.”  
  
The Master sighed. “If you hadn’t noticed I’m not the Doctor.”  
  
“I’m not asking you to save anything. I’m just going to stretch my legs for a few minutes.”  
  
“Fine but try not to end up dead, it’s such a pain when I have to replace sidekicks.” He teased.  
  
“Will do sir.” You saluted and with that, you walked off towards a nearby console that resembled a holographic pane of glass.  
  
The Master remained in the Tardis, shaking his head, pushing buttons and occasionally yelling as the navigation circuits refused to submit and remained stubbornly offline. The more the Master tried to fix the problem the more he lost track of both time and you. He punched the air as he eventually got the circuits back online. That was the moment he heard the noise. It sounded like a voice screaming in a storm many miles away. It caused him to turn around sharply but there was no one there. He returned his gaze to the console and there it was again.  
  
“Very funny (Y/N).” He yelled. But you didn't answer him. The Master felt a chill down his spine, something was wrong. He pulled out his pocket watch you’d been gone for nearly an hour. The Master returned the watch to his pocket and exited the Tardis.  
  
“(Y/N)” he called out. But still, you didn't answer. He headed towards the glass console in the direction he’d last seen you go. But you weren't there. He started touching the console looking for you. He didn't see the figure all in black that appeared behind him out of the smoke.  
  
“Doctor at last.” The voice spoke.  
  
The Master snorted, “Wrong time lord.”  
  
“Now, now Doctor modesty doesn't become you.”  
  
The Master walked up to the figure, so he was inches from the man’s face. “I’m not the Doctor. I’m the Master, the good looking and clever one. Your thinking of the idiot blond who loves rainbows and strays.” His tone was icy cold.  
  
The figure, however, was far from intimidated. Instead, he simply smiled. “Ah...yes, the other time lord.”  
  
“Good to know my reputation proceeds me.”  
  
“Doesn't it just Master. Well, you may not be the time lord I was looking for but you’ll do to pass the time.”  
  
The Master folded his arms, “I don’t play well with others.”  
  
The figure raised his left hand as though he was looking at his palm. “What do you truly fear Master?”  
  
“Time wasters.” The Master went to walk past him towards a corridor.  
  
“Rassilion maybe?”  
  
The Master froze for a second before regaining his composure.  
  
“Or perhaps the drums...Or maybe…the timeless child.”  
  
The Master turned enraged, “Get out of my head…now!”  
  
The figure smiled some more and waved his hand again, “No, they are fears. But they aren't your deepest darkest fear. You afraid of losing (Y/N) aren’t you. Of being all alone...again.”  
  
At that moment you stumbled around the corner clutching your stomach, “M…Master…” you struggled to stay upright and fell to your knees. The Master ran over to you, that was when he saw your hands were covered in blood. He carefully pulled your hands away from your body. Your shirt was soaked crimson and the Master felt his two hearts begin to race. “I’m…sorry…I’m so…sorry.” You sobbed. The Master ran a hand through your hair. “Shhh it’s alright, I’ll fix this.”  
  
“Will you though?” Mocked the figure.  
  
The Master turned around, “You did this!” His voice was low and eerily calm.  
  
The figure simply smiled. The Master turned to you again, but as he did so you disappeared into a cloud of black smoke that disappeared through his fingers.  
  
“No that is not your true fear. You fear losing (Y/N), but not to death. Your afraid that (Y/N) will see the real you. The monster within. The one that burnt his own people. Did you enjoy listening to their screams, Master? Did you enjoy watching the smoke curl in the air and make pretty shapes. So much beauty in death and destruction isn't there.”  
  
The Master stood up, “Enough.”  
  
The figure grinned, he’d hit the Master right where it hurts, oh this was fun. He started to walk towards the figure but suddenly he disappeared. The Master growled but before he could do anything he saw you enter the Tardis. That was it, he decided you were leaving, now. 

As he entered the Tardis you had your back to him. He placed a hand on your shoulder. ”Where have you been?” 

As you turned around tears streamed down your face. “How could you? You burnt your own people?” You screamed at him. 

The Master hesitated, “You heard that?” 

“Every word.”  
  
“You don’t understand I had no choice…”  
  
You cut him off, “You committed genocide!” The way you yelled it made him stop short.  
  
“You’re a monster.”  
  
The Master’s voice caught in his throat.  
  
“I can’t believe I ever let you touch me. Why was I stupid enough to leave the Doctor for you?”  
  
Just then the Doctor walked in to view. “You heard (Y/N), your not wanted anymore. You’re damaged goods, always have been.”  
  
The Master shook his head, “No…”  
  
“We’re going to travel together again, just like old times. Of course, I'll need to wipe every last trace of you from (Y/N) mind first.”  
  
The Master reached out for you but you turned your back on him as the Doctor blocked him. “Stay away, from both of us.”  
  
He knew this wasn’t real, none of it was but it didn’t help. The feelings of fear and dread wrapped themselves around his hearts. “This isn’t real, this isn’t real. It’s all in your mind,” he kept desperately telling himself. He knew exactly what the figure was and what he was doing to him. But he was still powerless to resist. 

The Tardis doors slammed shut leaving the Master outside. He started hitting the doors in frustration but the blue box simply dematerialised leaving him all alone on the ruins of Gallifrey. 

“Look on my Works, ye Mighty, and despair!” said a female Scottish voice. The Master turned around and came face to face with Missy. The Master shook his head, “No, you're dead.”

“We both are and we have been for a long, long time.” She replied putting a hand over one of her hearts. 

You rounded the corner and saw the Master starring at something in horror. You placed a hand on his arm, “Are you alright?” 

He turned to you, and realised he was on the space station, “(Y/N)” he whispered fearfully. He reached out and touched your temple, reading your mind, desperate to prove that you were the real version and not another repeating nightmare. 

“What’s wrong?”

The Master shook his head, “Nothing, the Tardis is fixed, let’s get out of here.”

He grabbed you by the hand and practically pulled you back into his Tardis. He looked over his shoulder and saw the figure waving at him malevolently.

You watched him, he was shaking. What had happened on the station. You could tell from his body language and the sudden Tardis mood lighting that something was very wrong. 

“I think it’s time you went home.” 

“I thought we were going to the Medusa Gallery.” 

“When I say home, I mean it’s time you left the Tardis and didn't return.” 

You were dumbstruck by his words. “What?”

“Are you as deaf as you are stupid.” he retorted. 

You felt your stomach drop, what on earth had come over him to make him be this cruel. You watched as he started manically pushing buttons and pulling levers on the console. 

“It’s time for you to go home and back to the Doctor. I’m done travelling with you.” 

“I don’t want to go back to the Doctor. I don't want to go back to Earth.”

But the Master ignored you. You realised you were moments away from being back on Earth and the Master being out of your life. You rushed over to him and grabbed his hands as you tried to stop him. “Stop! I am at home!” 

Your words caused him to freeze, but he still didn't look at you. “You are my home now, where ever you are.” 

The Master for a moment looked lost, “How can you say that when I’m a monster.”

You didn't take your hands away from his, “You aren’t a monster. You’ve done bad things, you’ve made bad choices, but that doesn't make you a monster.” 

The Master snorted and then pulled his right hand away from yours and placed his fingers to your temple. “I destroyed Galifrey.” His eyes bore into yours and suddenly you saw his homeworld and it was burning. The air was filled with screams and explosions. You realised it was the Master, he was committing genocide against his own people. Then something else filled your mind...the timeless child and the reason why he’d killed them. When he had shown you everything he broke contact causing you to stumble backwards tears starting to trickle down your cheeks. 

The Master looked broken, “See.” he spoke with anger, deep down he knew you’d reject him for what he’d shown you and if he was honest it was what he deserved. You didn't speak you just looked at him as you tried to take in the enormity of what he had just shown you. 

He took your silence as instant rejection and decided to punish himself further. “Don’t worry I’ll take you back to Earth so you can rejoin the Doctor again!’ he spat angrily. 

Without thinking you pulled him into a hug. The Master looked down at you confused. “I don’t want to go back to the Doctor. I want to stay with you.”

“Why not? You saw what I did to them.” 

You pulled away just enough to enable you to look him in the eye, “I know and I can’t condone it...but I can’t condemn it either.”

Your words confused him. Why weren't you punishing him? You were supposed to hate him. That was the moment he realised he hadn't severed the telepathic link. He could sense your feelings towards him. You...you loved him...still. He blinked back the tears that were starting to well in his eyes. He didn't deserve your love. He didn't deserve anybody's. 

He pushed you away from him. “Why aren't you afraid of me? Why don’t you run from me?” 

You put your hands to his face and pulled him into a kiss. When you eventually broke the kiss, you placed your forehead against his for a moment and spoke, “I was afraid of you once, but not any more. You’re chaotic and unpredictable yes. But you’re also passionate and imaginative and I love you for it. And for all your faults and all your darkness too.” 

The Master looked at you in confusion. He didn't understand how you could feel that way about him, it didn't make sense. 

“I’m not all sweetness and light either you know.” 

“Maybe, but you’ve never killed anyone.”

“No, but it doesn't mean I couldn't. I can’t pretend to know what you’ve been through and I wouldn't even begin to try. But I do know what it’s like to be alone and angry and to feel like the universe has turned it’s back on you. To want to lash out and watch the world burn in revenge for all the hurt and pain it’s caused you.” 

As the Master looked at you, he saw something in your eyes for a brief moment. Almost a flicker of unending rage and anger. 

“There’s a reason why people run away with the Doctor, why I ran away with her. Why I ran away with you. I can’t hate you, because it would make me a hypocrite.” 

The Master brushed his fingers against your cheek. “You know I’ll be your downfall, don’t you.”

“Sweet of you to assume I haven't already fallen, along time ago.” The Master leaned in and kissed you back this time. 

* * * 

The Master lay next to you, his arm wrapped around your hip, listening to the faint hum of the Tardis and of your breathing in the dimly lit bedroom. He gingerly brushed your hair from your face to see if you were asleep. He smiled as you didn't stir, confirming his suspicions. ‘Humans so easily worn out,’ he thought to himself with a smile. 

Carefully as so not to wake you, he slowly got out of bed and got dressed. His eyes never left you as he did so. “The broken human and the broken time lord. What a pairing we make,” he whispered sadly. 

Then before taking one more look at you wrapped in the bed covers, he left and headed to the console room. He set the coordinates for home and walked to the door. He opened it and stood in the doorway, overlooking the now shattered citadel of the time lords. “Look on my Works, ye Mighty, and despair!” his voice broke.


End file.
